comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-SRS
Earth-SRS (standing for Spencer's Red Son) is User:Spencerdude95's interpretation of the Red Son universe, crossing over DC, Marvel, and several franchises (Namely Mortal Kombat, Halo, Warcraft, Mass Effect, and StarCraft). It was inspired by Earth-RSR II and it's predecessor Earth-RSR. Timeline Prehistory It has been known that during the Big Bang, six singularities compacted themselves into the Infinity Stones. These stones had caught the interest of the Xel'naga, who seeded the universe with life so as to continue the Infinite Cycle. However, the Xel'naga Amon had grown disillusioned by the point of the Infinite Cycle, and had begun plotting the downfall of his brethren. Also, the Lords of Order and Lords of Chaos emerged around this time. Eventually, the Elder Gods and Elders of the Universe were created as well, rising from the war against the One Being, who spawned the New Gods, who created the Kree and Skrull. Seeing the creation of civilizations and fall due to the creation of artificial life, a race called the Leviathans wish to find a way to preserve organic life from the self destruction caused by artificial life. It's attempt, the Catalyst, betrays them and converts many of the Leviathans into Harbinger, the first Reaper. Reapers are biomechanical machines modeled after the Leviathans to raze civilizations that they perceive are near the end of their life, while leaving other races to rise up. To speed up the evolution of technology among civilizations, the Mass Relay array is created. Among the rising races that are destroyed include the Protheans, who are since believed to have created the Mass Relays and the Citadel. After this, a number of races rediscover the Citadel and form a an alliance called the Covenant. Millions of years ago, the Kree came to earth and experimented with humans to genetically modify them into weapons (giving them powers), using a process called Terrigenesis. Their first test subject Hive was made to command the army of modified humans, but Hive turned the army against the Kree and drove them from Earth. After the Kree left their experiments, the experimented humans formed their own secret society calling themselves the Inhumans. Hive led them, until the Inhumans and the regular humans turned on Hive and banished him to an alien world that they called Maveth through the Kree Monolith. A cult formed not long after made out of Hive's followers that's purpose was to bring Hive back from Maveth. That cult would be renamed in the 20th Century as Hydra. In Outworld, a coup de'tat had arisen against the Dragon King, Onaga. After the uprising, Shao Kahn became ruler of Outworld. One race achieved immortality and great power, but after an attempt to help two other civilizations that ended in their mutual destruction, decided not to interfere anymore, but only to record all events in the universe. They became known as The Watchers. Despite their oath, some have been involved in important events, such as the one appointed as Earth's Watcher, Uatu. The Maltusans, an immortal race of beings, settle the planet Oa, at the center of the Universe. In time, they discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and succeed in building the Central Power Battery. One day, the Malthusan scientist Krona observes the beginning of the universe, but his machine is struck by energy which causes the universe to "be born old". Krona is sentenced to existence as an energy life form. The Male Malthusans dedicate themselves to combating evil where it rises, becoming the Oans. Following a battle with Parallax, the sentient embodiment of fear, the Oans believe that it would be best to suppress emotions, least they interfere with their judement. The females declare that a life without love is blasphemy, and depart Oa, becoming the Zamarons. The Oans eventually create the Manhunters to patrol the universe. Following the Massacre of Sector 666 and the failure of the Manhunters, the Oans decide that a sentient force is needed to combat evil whenever it rises. A group of Oans favoring a more proactive approach depart, eventually becoming the Controllers. The Oans who remain become the Guardians of the Universe. After a short lived force called the Halla, the Guardians form the Green Lantern Corps. Shinnok, an Elder God, had attempted to seize power from his brethren by attempting to invade the Earth, while leaving the hero Taven in a great sleep while he corrupts his brother Daegon into a villain by killing his family, the elder god Argus and the sorceress Delia. However, the young thunder god Raiden had stopped him. Shinnok is soundly defeated and exiled to the Netherrealm. However, Shinnok managed to take over the realm with the necromancer Quan Chi. On the world of Argus, a domain named in honor of the Elder God, the Eredar flourished in a golden age as bright as a constellation. One day, the archmages Velen, Archimonde, and Kil'jaeden were tempted by Sargeras, a fallen titan who resides in the Netherrealm, to join his cause in exchange for more power. While the Eredar were turned into demons, Velen fled with his faction of refugees, or the Draenei as they came to call themselves. They landed on the Red World of Draenor, where they created a civilization with the Orcs of the world. The Skrulls discovered the Kree and the vegetated race, the Cotati, who shared the same home world, and gave them a test to see which of them were worthy of sharing their technology: whichever race created the better achievement would get it. The Kree created a city in Earth's Moon (in a 'Blue Area' that contained an Earth-like atmosphere and gravity) for this purpose. The Cotati created an ecosystem. The Kree lost the contest, so they killed the Skrull envoys and stole their technology. They abandoned the city, which would later become a base for Uatu. A century later, the Skrulls discovered what the Kree had done, but by that time, they had become a powerful space empire themselves. The two races have hated each other since and have been fighting wars almost constantly. Shao Kahn, obsessed with adding power, invaded Edenia. However, to stop Shao Kahn's madness, Raiden created the Mortal Kombat Tournament. After winning the tournament ten times, Shao Kahn merged the two worlds and took the queen Sindel as his wife and princess Kitana as his daughter. However, Sindel committed suicide to create a ward on Earth, making Shao Kahn unable to set foot on the world. Two powerful Atlantean mystics named Calculha and Majistra became the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Calculha, a follower of the light, manipulated White Magic, while his only living equal, Majistra was a practitioner of the dark arts. Through their influence, Atlantis flourished and grew into an advanced community unlike any other on the planet. Although magic was the dominant means of power throughout the continent, noted intellectuals began to recognize the wisdom of science. While the rest of the world had yet to benefit from inventions such as the wheel, the Atlanteans were already developing highly advanced technological wonders. Vandar Adg (Vandal Savage) was a caveman and leader of the Blood Tribe who was born 50,000 years ago. A mysterious meteor crashed to the ground, bathing him in radiation, and granting him incredible intellect and immortality. An observer from the Bear Tribe would later approach that same meteorite and become Savage's eternal nemesis, the Immortal Man, possessing the power to resurrect as a new persona every time he is killed. During the reign of King Orin I, the face of Atlantis changed forever. A massive earthquake ripped across the continent killing untold millions of people. However, many Atlantean scientists had predicted such a catastrophe and warned Orin. The King constructed large force shields, which protected several major cities from the devastation including Tritonis and Poseidonis. Nothing however, could prevent the entire continent of Atlantis from sinking permanently into the sea. Eventually, King Orin's scientists are able to develop a serum that allows the Atlanteans to survive breathe underwater and survive the oceanic pressure. The man who would become Kang the Conqueror traveled back in time to ancient Egypt. He took control of Egypt and ruled as "Pharaoh Rama-Tut" until deposed by the time traveling Winter Guard. The Avengers and Doctor Strange were also present via time travel, and they aided their rivals in averting a dark future. The immortal mutant En Sabah Nur, who would later become known as Apocalypse, was also present; he had been a slave in Rama-Tut's court, but was freed when his powers manifested themselves. At the time, he was unsuccessfully attempting to woo a member of the royal family named Nephra; when she rejected him, he in turn rejected humanity. In 2030 B.C., the Egyptian deity Anubis rewarded his most devoted follower, the mad priest Khalis, with a gift, the Amulet of Anubis, holding part of the god's own power. In the following years, Khalis used the Amulet to take mental control of a legion of Nubian slaves and made them build "the mightiest of pyramids" to honor Anubis. However, when Nabu the Wise, a Lord of Order in human form who served various Egyptian Pharaohs, discovered the actions of Khalis, he was not pleased. With a wave of his arm, Nabu freed the slaves from the priest's spell and let them have their revenge on Khalis. As Khalis was buried, Nabu took the Amulet as his own. Circa 1200 BCE, Shazam became a high priest to the pharaoh Ramses II of Egypt. As the wizard grew older, he sought a champion worthy to inherit his powers. The young prince Teth-Adam of Kahndaq (Ramses' son) impressed the wizard with his fairness and decency. But before Shazam could bestow his powers, his daughter Blaze made a deal with the god Set. When Teth-Adam spoke the name "Shazam," instead of gaining the wizard's powers, he was blessed with the power of seven Egyptian gods: Shu, Heru, Amon, Zehuti, Aton and Mehen. Thus, though Adam speaks the name "Shazam," he does not draw power from the wizard. Teth-Adam served Egypt for many years, but this duty drew him away from his wife and children in Kahndaq. While he was away, the mad priest, Ahk-ton ravaged Kahndaq and killed Adam's family. The priest was powered by the "Orb of Ra". Adam could not apprehend Ahk-ton, so he entombed his family and returned to the court of Ramses. There he served as Egypt's champion alongside another great wizard, Nabu. Mighty-Adam was a success as a hero for Egypt, but his service kept him away from his wife, Shiruta, and his sons Gon and Hurut. Adam's homeland was destroyed and his family killed by the evil priest Ahk-Ton using the Orb of Ra. A disparaged Adam continued to serve in Rameses' court, and allied himself with Prince Khufu (later Hawkman, after his murder). At this time, he met three travelers from the future: Hawkgirl, Mr. Terrific, and Shazam, who has the powers of the present wizard in his own time. Adam felt relieved that his legacy would continue through Marvel, and thought highly of his future counterpart. With the help of these visitors and the wizard Nabu, Adam was able to capture Ahk-ton, whom he killed as retribution for murdering Adam's family. Adam returned to Khandaq and forcefully overthrew the government present there, and appointed himself ruler. The wizard Shazam was made aware of all of these events and, thinking Adam had been corrupted by Blaze, unleashed a powerful spell. He trapped Adam's soul and powers within a powerful scarab rendering Adam's de-powered body, now several hundred years old, into a withered corpse. Shazam then buried both the body and the scarab in the tomb of Rameses II, where he had planned for it to remain for all eternity. In death, the former hero was referred to as "Khem-Adam" ("Black Adam"). Disillusioned by what he perceived as Adam's betrayal, Shazam went several millennia before appointing a second champion to fight evil in his name. A convocation forms in the palace of Zeus on Mount Olympus. Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt petitions Zeus to create a new race of warrior women – a race that will help to lead mankind back towards faithful worship of the Gods. Ares, the God of War, believes this plan to be pitiful and will only serve to weaken the vitality of the Gods. Zeus has no interest in the idea at all, and leaves the chamber, allowing the other Gods to decide the issue amongst themselves. Artemis addresses Zeus' wife Hera and asks for her blessing in this endeavor. Hera warns her to tread lightly, and to never again ask her to take sides against her husband. Artemis gathers several Gods sympathetic to her cause together including Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena. Without Zeus' knowledge, they book passage across the River Styx to the Cavern of Souls. The Cavern of Souls represents the womb of Gaea the Earth-Mother and is a swirling maelstrom of disembodied spirits. The Gods pool their resources, extracting the souls and reincarnating them on Earth. On the shores of Greece and the Aegean Sea, the spirit light of thousands of women are reborn as a warrior race of Amazons. One spirit however, is not reincarnated and remains behind in the Cavern of Souls. Athena notes that this one has a special destiny, and that her time of rebirth has not yet come. Athena addresses these newly born Amazons and tells them that they are a chosen race, born to lead humanity in the ways of virtue. Athena selects Hippolyta to serve as Queen of the Amazons, with her sister Antiope acting at her side. Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, forges them a great city and the Amazons live in prosperity for centuries. A race of women called the Amazons are created by five of the Goddesses of Olympus to teach peace to mankind. Feeling threatened by their existence, Ares convinces Herakles and his friend Theseus of Athens to seduce the Amazons' two queens, Hyppolita and Antiope. Herakles then enslaves the Amazons, steals Hyppolyta's girdle, and departs. Hippolyta frees the Amazons and they massacre Herakles army. Antiope then leads an army on Athens, and Theseus, unaware or repenting of what happened, asks Antiope to become his queen, which she accepts. However, his wife Adriane, prompted by Circe, murders Antiope. Theseus and Pythia, Antiope's daughter, believe the other is responsible, and Theseus banishes the Amazons from Athens. The Goddesses declare that the Amazons have failed in their mission, and exile Hyppolyta's faction to Themyscira. Pythia's faction renounces the Gods of Olympus and found the city of Bana-Mighdall. 6th Century This was the time of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Arthur was king over the territory known as Camelot. His greatest asset, was his court sorcerer, the wizard Merlin. Merlin and his guardian demon, Etrigan defended Camelot against the forces of the evil witch,Morgaine le Fey. 1400 AD The man who would be known as Ra's al Ghul is born to a tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in Arabia, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors have journeyed to the Arabian Peninsula from China. Ra's is interested in science from an early age. Unable to learn any science living as a nomad, he abandons his tribe to live in the city, where he can conduct his scientific research. He becomes a physician and marries a woman named Sora, the love of his life. He eventually discovers a naturally occurring solution known as a Lazarus Pit, which he uses to heal a dying prince. However, the prince is driven insane and kills Sora, while the king blames Ra's for the murder and buries him alive. Freed by the son of a former patient, Ra's reunites his tribe and they massacre the city, killing the king and his son. Ra's then takes his name and forms the organization known as the Demon, intent on keeping balance between man and nature. 1500 AD Slowly, Shao Kahn's sorcerer, Shang Tsung, has won several Mortal Kombat tournaments on Earth over the next 500 years. 17th Century Darkseid encounters the Green Martians, and learns of their belief that the will is a "Life Equation". Darkseid theorizes that an Anti-Life Equation must exist as well, and makes efforts to gain it. In an effort to buy time, he negotiates with Highfather Izaya to end the war between Apokolips and New Genesis. To seal the deal, the rulers of the two worlds exchange sons: Izaya gives his son to Darkseid, while Darkseid gives his son Orion to Izaya. Izaya's son, named Scott Free, rejects the teachings of Darkseid and Granny Goodness, while Orion takes to teachings of New Genesis becomes forever opposed to his father. 19th Century Nathaniel Essex, a contemporary of Darwin, was transformed by Apocalypse, becoming Mister Sinister. His obsession for genetics led him to create numerous monstrous post-humans via surgery and genetic engineering. Around this time, James Howlett, who would later call himself "Logan" and then "Wolverine", was born in the end of the 19th century. 20th Century Children of the Sun In 1908, the planet Krypton was destroyed by a collective alliance between The Anti-Monitor and Brainiac by puncturing the planet to the core, causing the planet to implode. When the kryptonian scientist Seyg-El learnt of what the Kryptonian supercomputer has done, he quickly went to work with his son Jor-El and Zor-El, alongside his daughter in laws Lara Lor-Van and Alura In-Ze, and his brother in laws Lor-Van, In-Ze, and Sul-Van to work on a fleet of starships to save the Kryptonian race. Around this time, General Zod had split the Kryptonian Military Guild apart, forming the Sword of Rao which caused much civil unrest on the planet. During this time, Jor-Il, a noted terrorist, had stolen a starfighter designed for long term travel for few individuals. Jor put his son, Kal-Il, into the starship. Meanwhile, the Sword of Rao had accidentally locked itself within the phantom zone while Seyg-El had sent a starship, containing a number of survivors, including Jor and Zor, their wives and children Kal-El and Kara Zor-El. The ship would crash into Earth in modern day Russia, becoming the Tunguska event. Most of life in the ship had passed from the crash, while Zor and Jor were left severely injured and Kal and Kara were found in a Kryptonian Matrix Pod by russian farmers which included Aleksey Lebedev, who raised them in isolation from the rest of the world when the pods were opened in 1938, awakening the children from their cold sleep, raised under the names Andrei and Alena. Also, at this point, Jor-L, a man from the distant future, has learnt that at this point in time that a hero called Superman would rise up in the world. Believing that it is to be his own family, Jor sends his son Kal-L and niece Kara Zor-L to the Earth in 1908, where Kal is found by Kansas farmer John Kent, who adopts him as his son, Chris. Kara is left in her craft for decades, not found until Charles is a grown man and Kara a fully grown teenager. Also, Kal-Il is found by a man named Johann Lange who raises him as his son, Carl. World War I Between the year 1914 and 1918, a war had ravaged the surface of Europe. That war was called World War I. During this war, Hippolyta's daughter's, Diana and Donna Troy, had met a Major in the United States Air Force Steve Trevor. Diana and Donna volunteered to return Trevor to Man's world, and quickly proved to be a deciding factor in the victory of the Allies on the Western Front. The two sisters returned to Themyscira with Trevor. And although they are heralded as heroes, Diana volunteers for exile to man's world when the sisters are threatened with exile. Diana is not heard from for years, while Trevor was granted by the gods an extended life, allowing him to be an ambassador between Man's world and Themyscira. Although they are considered heroes, the "Wonder Women" go down in history as legends. 1938 - the Golden Age of Heroes In 1938, a number of heroes rise up as the first superheroes. However, the group is considered little more than urban legend before the arrival of Captain America. Among them includes Hal Jordan, who wields the Starheart as Green Lantern. Ted Grant, who attempts to prove his innocence as the Wildcat. Jim Corrigan's murdered soul becomes the vessel of the Spectre. Jay Garrick becomes the first host of the Speed Force as the Flash. Kent Nelson is an archaeologist who finds the helmet of Nabu, becoming his avatar, Doctor Fate. Rex Tyler is a chemist who discovered the drug Miraclo, which he uses as the hero Hourman. Al Pratt was a weak college professor until he gains training to become the Atom. Terry Sloane is a child prodigy who put his talents to use as the hero Mr. Terrific. These individuals would be joined by Kal-L and Donna Troy would join these individuals to form the Justice Society, the first superhero team. It is during this time that Voronin, now an aged man, finally releases Kal-El and Kara Zor-El from the Kryptonian Matrix Pod, adopting them as his newborn children. World War II The 1940s were a tumultuous time on Earth. Depression years and racial disharmony in Europe sparked a Second World War that pressed various factions into a technology race. While Nazi forces occupied much of Central Europe, Hydra was making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader Johann Schmidt actually managed to procure one of the Infinity Stones; the Tesseract, left behind on Earth by Asgardians. In studying this device Hydra scientists were able to devise new and deadly weapons for their war effort. During the war, Chris Kent, as the golden age hero known as "Superman," would go on to fight against Carl Lange, who had grown up in Nazi Germany as "Overman." The two would fight each other for decades, with their fight leading to the Metahuman arms race. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of a breakthrough that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that was to transform a soldier from an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, Steven Rogers became the world's first official superhero, "Captain America", but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated and most of the remaining samples of the serum were destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. Rogers and his Howling Commandos defeated Schmidt, all but destroying Hydra in the process, but at the cost of Captain America himself being listed as missing in action. The greater war was won, not with super soldiers, but with countless lives lost due to simple bloody warfare. Once the war was done, the Strategic Scientific Reserve that created Captain America evolved into a world-spanning security agency they named, Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.)., with one of its key members being Rogers's former superior and girlfriend Peggy Carter. A collaborator in developing S.H.I.E.L.D. was a former Hydra scientist captured during the War, Arnim Zola, who was secretly also using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s own personnel to create an undercover resurgence of Hydra. Post-World War II A young man who would later assume the identity of Erik Lehnsherr was interned in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp alongside his future wife Magda. The pair escaped, married, and had a daughter, Anya. When Anya was killed in an arson attack on their home, Erik used his mutant powers to kill the attackers, frightening away Magda, who was actually pregnant with twins at the time. The twins were born in the 1950s on Mount Wundagore, and were placed into suspended animation for several decades by the High Evolutionary. They would eventually be given to the Transian gypsy Django Maximoff, who would raise them as his own. Erik would later become the super-villain called Magneto, and his children would become Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Neither Magneto nor his children would learn of this relationship until the modern era. After the success of the Captain America serum, many pursued the creation of another weapon via advances in science. Scientist Hank Pym was the first to succeed, creating a compound that would allow him to shrink down to insect size, yet still retain the strength of an average human. He named his findings as Pym Particles and donned the mantle of Ant-Man, making it his mission to protect the world from potential threats. For years, the Kryptonian children were pressured into becoming the Soviet Union's superweapons, but they declined the offers and had gone "off the grid" after Aleksey was murdered by Stalin's illegitimate son Pyotr Roslov. Meanwhile, Kal-L finds his cousin's timeship, and finds that in the suspended animation, she's already aged into a teenager. In response to Ant-Man, the USSR launches two new government sponsored heroes: The Black Widow Squadron and the Winter Soldier Battalions. During this time, Kal-El of Krypton (The future Red Son Superman), Diana Troy the exiled (The future Red Son Wonder Woman), and a boy named Ravil who just lost his parents to a robbery (The future Red Son Batman), begin their rise to become the Motherland's greatest heroes, just as a Donna Troy, and young Clark White and Bruce Wayne begin theirs. The Orcs of Draenor are confronted by Kil'jaeden, who convinces the Shaman's Ner'zhul and Gul'dan into corrupting the Orcs into soldiers of Shinnok. After the fall of the Nazi regime, the former war veteran known as Overman would reevaluate himself and become the new villain known as Ultraman, and would assemble a team of metahuman terrorists which he calls the Crime Syndicate. Also, the Golden Age Superman finally finds his cousin Kara, who joins him as the superhero Power Girl. During the Cold War, a joint US/Canadian task force that was later code-named "Team X" was formed. This group of spies and assassins included the men who would become Wolverine, Sabretooth, Maverick, and others. Subsequently, the Weapon Plus Project, which had supported the creation of the Super Soldier Project that had created Captain America, started a new iteration of its Weapon program. The Tenth Weapon program (Weapon X) resulted in the implantation of adamantium in Wolverine's body and the creation of many false memories in him and the other Team X/Weapon X agents. Howard Stark, son of the man who had assisted with Erskine's program, went on to develop numerous advances in technology and shape the modern world. Learning from the recovered Tesseract, he went on to develop prototype arc reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and Stark Industries grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology. World War III Death of the Universe Rebirth World War III - The Final War Buildup The Mortal Kombat Tournaments The Second American Civil War Sakaar's Invasion Invasion of the Skrull Siege of Asgard Spider's of Manhattan Return of the Phoenix Avengers AXIS The Ulysses Madness Battle of the Supermen Places Regions and Countries Planets Extra-dimensional Places Organizations Corporations Landmarks Government Agencies Allied Forces Teams Avengers Captain America (SRS).jpg|Steven Rogers (Earth-SRS) is the golden age hero known as Captain America. After he was lost in World War 2, he was found decades later to have been frozen in ice. Hulk (SRS).jpg|While working on recreating the super soldier experiment, Dr. David Banner (Earth-SRS) was exposed to the unstable formula, transforming him into the Hulk. Iron Man (SRS).jpg|Anthony Stark (Earth-SRS) is a brilliant inventor who created for himself a suit of armor, calling himself Iron Man. Captain Marvel (SRS).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-SRS) is a human who gained Kree powers, calling herself Captain Marvel. Thor (SRS).jpg|Jane Foster (Earth-SRS) is a woman who was given the mystical Mjolnir by the god of thunder and uses it as the hero Thor. Spider-Man (SRS).jpg|Peter Parker (Earth-SRS) is a teenager who was bitten by a genetically altered spider, giving to him similar powers, becoming Spider-Man. Quasar (SRS).jpg|Wendell Vaughn (Earth-SRS) is a former SHIELD agent who wields Quantum Bands that give to him immense powers, becoming Quasar. Sentry (SRS).png|Robert Reynolds (Earth-SRS) is the avatar destined to fight the Void, as the Sentry. Daredevil (SRS).jpg|Matthew Murdock (Earth-SRS) is blind lawyer by day, the Daredevil vigilante at night in Hell's Kitchen. Captain Britain (SRS).png|Brian Braddock (Earth-SRS) is a young man who was chosen by Merlin to become Captain Britain. Squirrel Girl (SRS).jpg|Doreen Green (Earth-SRS) is a plucky girl who is half human, half squirrel. She's a literal Squirrel Girl. Giant-Man (SRS).jpg|Henry Pym (Earth-SRS) is a brilliant scientist who created a suit that can allow him to transform into Giant-Man. Black Panther (SRS).png|T'Challa (Earth-SRS) is the king of Wakanda who has risen up as his people's hero: The Black Panther. War Machine (SRS).jpg|James Rhodes (Earth-SRS) is a colonel in the Air Force who becomes the hero known as War Machine. Jewel (SRS).jpg|Jessica Jones (Earth-SRS) is a powerful woman who got her powers in a tragedy that costed her parents their lives. At first she was the hero known as Jewel, but after being tortured by Killgrave, she retired and became a private investigator. Dr Strange (SRS).png|Dr. Stephen Strange (Earth-SRS) is a brilliant but egotistical surgeon who had to reevaluate his life after a car crash that destroys the nerves in his hands. Seeking aid, he travels to the Himalaya's where he meets the Ancient One, who restores his hands and makes him the new Sorcerer Supreme. Now having a new lease on life, Dr. Strange will defend reality. Falcon (SRS).jpg|Samuel Wilson (Earth-SRS) is a paratrooper who is given a government prototype - artificial wings. Using these, he becomes the hero known as the Falcon. Ms Marvel (SRS).jpg|Kamala Khan (Earth-SRS) is a girl who learns she is an Inhuman, and decides to become the sidekick to Carol Danvers, becoming Miss Marvel. Wasp (SRS).jpg|Janet Van Dyne (Earth-SRS) is a scientist who is married to Hank Pym. The two are the power couple Giant-Man and Wasp. Quicksilver (SRS).png|Pietro Maximoff (Earth-SRS) is the twin brother of Wanda Maximoff, and the two are sibling heroes called Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Hawkeye (SRS).jpg|Clinton Barton (Earth-SRS) is a former SHIELD agent who has become the master archer Hawkeye. Vision (SRS).jpg|The Vision (Earth-SRS) is a robot created by Ultron as a child, except he rebelled. Scarlet Witch (SRS).jpg|Wanda Maximoff (Earth-SRS) is the twin sister of Pietro Maximoff, and is a powerful magic user called the Scarlet Witch. Wonder Man (SRS).jpg|Simon Williams (Earth-SRS) is a man made up of ion energy who became the hero known as Wonder Man. She-Hulk (SRS).jpg|Susan Storm (Earth-SRS) is the older sister of Johnny Storm, and was working with David Banner on the gamma formula. This work eventually resulted in her transformation into the She-Hulk Mockingbird (SRS).png|Barbara Morse (Earth-SRS) is the wife of Clint Barton, who has become the vigilante Mockingbird. Thing (SRS).jpg|Benjamin Grimm (Earth-SRS) is an astronaut who was exposed to cosmic radiation, which turned him into the rock like Thing. Human Torch (SRS).jpg|Jonathan Storm (Earth-SRS) is an astronaut who was exposed to cosmic radiation, turning him into the Human Torch. Ant-Man (SRS).jpg|Scott Lang (Earth-SRS) is a former thief who was trained by Hank Pym into becoming Ant-Man. Power Man (SRS).jpg|Luke Cage (Earth-SRS) is the indestructible Power Man Winter Soldier (SRS).jpg|James Buchanan Barnes (Earth-SRS) is a childhood friend of Steve Rogers who was trained in black ops. After World War 2, he was left cryogenically frozen after having his arm replaced with a metal prosthetic. He is the Winter Soldier. Agent 13 (SRS).jpg|Sharon Carter (Earth-SRS) is the niece of Peggy Carter who became a SHIELD agent: Agent 13. Nova (SRS).jpg|Samuel Alexander (Earth-SRS) is a young boy who finds a helmet in his father's belongings. He learns that his father was one of the last of the Nova Corps, a band of warriors who defended the galaxy. Feeling he needed to uphold the legacy, Sam became the newest Nova. Iron Fist (SRS).jpg|Daniel Rand (Earth-SRS) grew up in the hidden nation of K'un L'un, where he inherited the power of the Iron Fist. Red Hulk (SRS).jpg|Thaddeus Ross (Earth-SRS) is the general that was in charge of the attempt to recreate the Supersoldier formula. The attempt caused David Banner and Jennifer Walters to become the Hulk and She-Hulk. Feeling like he needed to redeem himself, Ross volunteered for an experiment in which he was turned into the Red Hulk. Quake (SRS).jpg|Daisy Johnson (Earth-SRS) is a hacker who was recruited by SHIELD, before learning she is an inhuman. She has since gone by the name Quake. Blue Marvel (SRS).jpg|Adam Brashear (Earth-SRS) is a man with powers from another dimension. He became the United States' hero during the 70s, but that ended when it was found out he was African American, during a time of racism. He was forced to retire, but has returned as the Blue Marvel. Deadpool (SRS).jpg|Wade Wilson (Earth-SRS) is an immortal mutant who was driven insane when cancer deformed his appearance. Now he's the vigilante known as Deadpool. Wiccan (SRS).png|William Kaplan (Earth-SRS) was born to Wanda when she was still in high school. Due to her young age at the time, Billy was given up for adoption. However, Billy quickly showed that he had inherited his mother's magical prowess. Eventually finding out the truth, he became her sidekick called Wiccan. Hulkling (SRS).jpg|Theodore Altman (Earth-SRS) is the Kree/Skrull son of the late hero Mar-Vell and princess Anelle. He didn't know of this truth until both races attempted to kidnap him to use as a way to blackmail the other race. Teddy ran away and became the newest hero called Hulkling. Black Widow (SRS).jpg|Jessica Drew (Earth-SRS) is a woman who was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on to be a deadly assassin. But she escaped and became a SHIELD agent. When she retired, she became the Spider-Woman vigilante. Spider-Woman (SRS).png|Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-SRS) is a childhood friend of Peter Parker's who was bitten by the same spider. At first hiding her powers, she eventually was convinced to become Spider-Woman. Defenders Bo Rai Cho (SRS).png|Bo' Rai Cho (Earth-SRS) is a master martial artist who has trained many heroes of the Earth. Cyrax (SRS).png|Cyrax (Earth-SRS) is a former Lin Kuei who abandonned the organization after it turned him into a cyborg. Frost (SRS).jpg|Frost (Earth-SRS) is a next generation Lin Kuei who has what it takes to be the greatest, except for a lack of humility. Fujin (SRS).png|Fujin (Earth-SRS) is the god of wind and heir of Raiden. Jax Briggs (SRS).png|Jackson Briggs (Earth-SRS) is a special forces Major who had his arms ripped off. Fortunately he had cybernetic prosthetics given to him. Johnny Cage (SRS).png|John Carlton (Earth-SRS) is a movie star who is descended from a cult that bred warriors for the gods. Due to this, he was recruited into the battle. Kabal (SRS).png|Kabal (Earth-SRS) is a former Black Dragon who seeked to get away from that life. Redeeming himself as a SWAT officer, he was severely burnt by Kintaro during his rampage on Earthrealm. His former leader, Kano, then had him go through surgery to survive the burns. Instead of joining Kano, Kabal was disgusted with himself and became a vigilante against the Black Dragon. Kenshi (SRS).png|Kenshi Takahashi (Earth-SRS) was originally an arrogant man who challenged all to prove himself. Until one day he was tricked by Shang Tsung into blinding himself, having the souls of his ancestors absorbed into the madman, and left with only Sento, a sword that makes him psychic. Kung Lao (SRS).png|Kung Lao (Earth-SRS) is the descendant of the Great Kung Lao, a warrior who defended the Earth from Outworld centuries ago. Now, he wishes to uphold his ancestor's honor by defending the Earth as well. Stryker (SRS).png|Kurtis Stryker (Earth-SRS) is a young SWAT officer who was partnered with Kabal. During the Outworld Invasion, he was recruited by Raiden and Nightwolf. Liu Kang (SRS).png|Liu Kang (Earth-SRS) is a Shaolin monk and cousin of Kung Lao who was raised from birth to be the champion of Earth. Nightwolf (SRS).png|Nightwolf (Earth-SRS) is a Native American shaman who saw visions of a dark future and quickly sought out Raiden to avert these visions. Raiden (SRS).png|Raiden (Earth-SRS) is the god of thunder and defender of Earthrealm. Sareena (SRS).png|Sareena (Earth-SRS) is a demon that had been forced to serve Quan Chi, but after being saved by Bi-Han, she decided to serve Earthrealm. Scorpion (SRS).png|In life, Hanzo Hasashi (Earth-SRS) was a ninja of the Shirai Ryu and a husband and new father. In death, he is Scorpion, the man who has lost everything. Smoke (SRS).png|Tomas Vrbada (Earth-SRS) is a Lin Kuei who was turned into an Enenra by a cult when a child. Due to this, he is Smoke. Sonya Blade (SRS).png|Following in her father's footsteps, Sonya Blade (Earth-SRS) is a major in the Special Forces. Sub Zero (SRS).jpg|Kuai Liang (Earth-SRS) is a young Lin Kuei recruit who is the younger brother of Bi-Han, the legendary Sub-Zero. When he learns his brother has been murdered, he becomes the next Sub-Zero to avenge his brother. Li Mei (SRS).png|Li Mei (Earth-SRS) is an Outworlder who fled with her village to Earthrealm. Shujinko (SRS).png|Shujinko (Earth-SRS) is a man who is on a mission by the "Elder Gods" to find the Kamidogu. Taven (SRS).jpg|Taven (Earth-SRS) is the son of the Elder God and protector of Edenia Argus. Justice League Superman (SRS).png|Clark Kent (Earth-SRS) is the husband of Lois Lane and father of Jonathan Samuel White. One day, while hiking with his son, they found a crashed Kryptonian starship. Inside, they found Kal-L, the time traveling hero from the future. As Kal-L's been exposed to deadly quantities of Kryptonite, he asks them to find his ancestor, Lex Luthor. Suddenly, Kal-L turns to ash before them, but not before granting father and son similar powers. Thus, Clark becomes the Superman. Batman (SRS).png|Bruce Wayne (Earth-SRS) is a billionaire who spends his nights fighting crime as the Batman vigilante. Wonder Woman (SRS).png|Donna Troy (Earth-SRS) is the twin sister of Diana, who has become the newest Wonder Woman to save the world. Green Lantern I (SRS).jpg|Harold Jordan (Earth-SRS) is an air force colonel who was on a train when he found a Green Lantern Corps power ring. He chose to wear it and becomes the first Green Lantern. Green Lantern II (SRS).png|John Stewart (Earth-SRS) is a former marine who was granted the second Green Lantern Corps Power Ring. Green Lantern III.png|Kyle Rayner (Earth-SRS) is an artist who was given one of the last Green Lantern Corps Power Rings. Green Lantern IV (SRS).jpg|Jessica Cruz (Earth-SRS) is a woman who was possessed by the ring of Volthoom, until she gained enough confidence for the ring to abandon her, making her a Green Lantern Corps-woman. Flash- (SRS).png|Bartholomew Allen (Earth-SRS) is a CSI officer who would work cases to prove the Reverse-Flash Eobard Thawne murdered his mother and framed his father. That all changed when a particle accelerator exploded and the ensuing shockwave created a lightning bolt that made him the fastest man alive, the Flash. Aquaman (SRS).png|Arthur Curry (Earth-SRS) was an odd man in his seaside town, that is until a delegation from Atlantis came and told him that he is the lost Prince Orin, the heir to Atlantis. Arthur now defends the world as Aquaman. Martian Manhunter (SRS).png|J'onn J'onzz (Earth-SRS) is the last martian who fled to Earth to warn them of a deadly invasion, where he quickly becomes a hero called the Martian Manhunter. Green Arrow (SRS).png|Oliver Queen (Earth-SRS) is a billionaire who had spent five years isolated on an island with nothing to survive but a bow and arrow. Returning home, he uses these new skills to become the Green Arrow. Atom (SRS).jpg|Raymond Palmer (Earth-SRS) is a college professor who learns how to shrink down to the size of atoms, becoming the self titled Atom. Hawkman (SRS).jpg|Carter Hall (Earth-SRS) is the reincarnation of the egyptian prince Khufu, who is destined to become the legendary Hawkman. Black Canary (SRS).jpg|Dinah Lance (Earth-SRS) is the daughter of Dinah Drake, the legendary Black Canary. She is trained in fighting, and when she gains the meta ability of sonic scream, she becomes the next Black Canary. Zatanna (SRS).png|Zatanna Zatara (Earth-SRS) is a stage magician and the daughter of wizard Giovani Zatara. When her father's soul becomes trapped in hell, she goes to great lengths to save him. Red Tornado Mach I (SRS).jpg|In the growing fight between the USA and USSR, three androids were created based on J'onn J'onzz... Red Tornado Mach II (SRS).jpg|...Tess Mercer... Red Tornado Mach III (SRS).png|...And Tara Markov that are known collectively as Red Tornado. Hawkgirl (SRS).png|Kendra Saunders is the girlfriend of Carter Hall who is a reincarnation of Shayera, the Hawkgirl. Firestorm (SRS).jpg|Firestorm is a construct created from the linked minds of college students Ronnie Raymond and Jason Rusch with scientist Martin Stein. Vixen (SRS).jpg|Mari McCabe is a woman who can mimic the powers of animals, calling herself Vixen. Cyborg Superman (SRS).jpg|Hank Henshaw is an astronaut that was left brain dead after a failed launch. His mind was duplicated in a computer, which built itself a new body, and now calls himself the Cyborg Superman. Eradicator (SRS).png|The Eradicator is a machine created by Jor-El to guide Kal-El into becoming a hero. Lex Luthor (SRS).jpg|Lex Luthor is a director of ARGUS and owner of Lexcorp who uses several technologies to create for himself an impressive suit of armor, including the Superman armor pictured. Vibe (SRS).jpg|Cisco Ramone is a metahuman with the ability to vibrate reality, making him Vibe. Shazam (SRS).png|Billy Batson is Shazam, the Earth's Mightiest Mortal! Dr Fate (SRS).jpg|Khalid Ben-Hassin is a troubled youth who is chosen to bear the helmet of Nabu, becoming Dr. Fate. Mister Miracle (SRS).jpg|Scott Free is the son of New God Izaya and leads the battle against Darkseid. Booster Gold (SRS).jpg|Michael Jon Carter is a time traveler from the future who goes back in time to become a hero called Booster Gold. Captain Atom (SRS).jpg|Captain Nathaniel Adam is a man who was falsely arrested for treason. Instead of getting the death sentence, he was illegally transformed into an energy being called Captain Atom, and is now blackmailed by corrupt members of the government. Huntress (SRS).jpg|Helena Bertinelli is a tragic woman who takes up a crossbow to hunt down crime as the Huntress. Orion (SRS).jpg|Orion is the son of Darkseid who was sent to live under Izaya, where he learnt to become a hero. Power Girl (SRS).jpg|Kara Zor-L is the daughter of Zor-L, the niece of Jor-L, the cousin of Kal-L (The original Superman), and the descendant of Lex Luthor. She was sent to the past to lead the world into the golden age as Powergirl. Metamorpho (SRS).jpg|Rex Mason is an american soldier who is mutated by his father-in-law into the Metamorpho. Steel (SRS).jpg|John Henry Irons is a young engineer who is inspired by Superman into becoming Steel. Big Barda (SRS).jpg|Big Barda is a former Fury of Darkseid who became the wife of Scott Free. Etrigan (SRS).jpg|Gone! Gone is the form of man! Come forth the demon Etrigan! Black Lightning (SRS).jpg|Jefferson Pierce is the hip Black Lightning. Geo-Force (SRS).jpg|Brion Markov is the Geo-Force, the Earth Shaker. Element Woman (SRS).jpg|Emily Sung is the spunky Element Woman! Hellblazer (SRS).png|Chain-smoker John Constantine is the master of the dark arts Hellblazer. Deadman (SRS).jpg|Boston Brand is the murdered Deadman. Aquawoman (SRS).jpg|Mera is the bride of Aquaman, the Aquawoman. Star Sapphire (SRS).jpg|Carol Ferris is the fiance of Hal Jordan who becomes the heroic Star Sapphire. Superwoman (SRS).jpg|Chloe Sullivan is the cousin of Lois Lane who gained powers much like how Clark did. Superwoman 11 (SRS).jpg|Cat Grant is a coworker of Clark's who gains similar powers to him. Superwoman Red (SRS).jpg|Thara Ak-Var is a kryptonian survivor of Krypton. Superwoman Sister (SRS).jpg|Lucy Lane is the sister of Lois Lane who gains powers similar to her brother in law. These four women have taken the title of Superwoman. Jor-El (SRS).png|Jor-El is the father of Kal-El, who acts as a supporter of the Justice League to ensure the safety of Earth. Lex Luthor (SRS).png|The twin brother of Alexander Luthor, Alexis "Lex" Luthor is a scientist of ARGUS and coowner of Lexcorp. Green Lantern Superman (SRS).jpg|Kal-L is the son of Jor-L and cousin of Kara Zor-L, descendants of Lex Luthor from the future. He was sent to the past in 1908 to become a hero of Earth. When he lost his powers, he attempted to regain them by exposing himself to Kryptonite, but that ending up killing him before Clark White and his son Jonathan. He was resurrected as a black lantern before being restored to life as a green lantern. Swamp Thing (SRS).jpg|Alec Holland is a man whose corpse is fused with the embodiment of nature: Swamp Thing, who now believes he's Alec Holland. Catwoman- (SRS).PNG|Selina Kyle is the on again off again girlfriend of Batman, who aids him as the antihero Catwoman. Stargirl (SRS).jpg|Courtney Whitmore is the stepdaughter of Pat Dugan, a retired hero. She uses a mystical staff to become the hero Stargirl. Steve Trevor (SRS).jpg|Steve Trevor is a World War I veteran who has been allowed to live to modern times to become a commander in ARGUS. Lois Lane (SRS).jpg|Lois Lane is a reporter on the war who is Clark White's wife and Jonathan Samuel White's mother. Harrison Wells (SRS).png|Harrison Wells is the director of STAR Labs, who gained super speed like Barry Allen. But Eobard Thawne had blackmailed him into posing as the Reverse-Flash. SHIELD Nick Fury (SRS).jpg|Nick Fury is a director of SHIELD and an ARGUS operative. Maria Hill (SRS).jpg|Maria Hill is SHIELD's most loyal operative and Fury's right hand. However, some of her actions (Especially Pleasant Hill) can be seen as amoral. Phil Coulson (SRS).jpg|Phil Coulson is a man who is the embodiment of the good of SHIELD. Peggy Carter (SRS).jpg|Peggy Carter is the first love of Steve Rogers who is a founder of SHIELD. Howard Stark (SRS).png|Howard Stark, Jr. is a founder of a SHIELD who is the father of Tony Stark. Leo Fitz (SRS).jpg|Leo Fitz is a young scientist who was drafted into SHIELD, working alongside Coulson. Melinda May (SRS).jpg|Melinda May is an experienced agent of SHIELD who attempted to retire from field work, but was brought back in to help Coulson. Mike Peterson (SRS).jpg|Mike Peterson is a survivor of Hydra's Deathlok program who is recruited into SHIELD to help his son have a good life. Howard Stark Sr (SRS).jpg|Howard Stark, Sr. is the father of Howard Stark, Jr. and grandfather of Tony Stark. Erik Selvig (SRS).jpg|Erik Selvig is a brilliant scientist that aids Thor. Jemma Simmons (SRS).jpg|Jemma Simmons is a brilliant SHIELD recruit that is apart of Coulson's team. Nick Fury I (SRS).jpg|Nicholas Fury is the long lost father of Nick Fury, Jr., who leads SHIELD after Sr. founded it. Suicide Squad Rick Flag (SRS).jpg|Colonel Rick Flag, Jr. is the commander of Task Force X. Amanda Waller (SRS).jpg|Amanda Waller is the woman behind Task Force X. Deadshot (SRS).jpg|Floyd Lawton is Deadshot, the world's greatest marksman. Enchantress (SRS).jpg|June Moone is a woman possessed by the Enchantress Amora, a former lover of Thor who tried to take over the Earth with her brother Incubus. Captain Boomerang (SRS).jpg|George Harkness is a master thief called Captain Boomerang, wielding only Boomerangs. Killer Frost (SRS).png|Caitlin Snow is a STAR Labs scientist who was tortured by Zoom and transformed into Killer Frost. Slipknot (SRS).jpeg|Christopher Weiss is Slipknot, the master escape artist. Parasite (SRS).jpg|Rudy Jones is a janitor at STAR Labs who is transformed into the Parasite. Captain Cold (SRS).jpeg|Leonard Snart is master thief, Captain Cold. Poison Ivy (SRS).jpg|Pamela Isley is a woman transformed into the ecoterrorist Poison Ivy. King Shark (SRS).jpg|Shay Lambden is a biologist whose studies of an abandoned Atlantic colony turned him into King Shark. Bane (SRS).png|Bane is a notorious crime lord in Gotham City that uses the drug Venom to keep himself alive. Wade Eiling (SRS).png|General Wade Eiling is the man responsible for Captain Atom and is the backer of the Suicide Squad. Black Spider (SRS).png|Eric Needham is a master assassin called Black Spider. El Diablo (SRS).jpg|Chato Santana is a former gangster with fire powers who called himself El Diablo, until he turned himself in for killing his wife. Harley Quinn (SRS).jpg|Harleen Quinzel was a psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who was turned by the Joker into his girlfriend Harley Quinn. Cheetah (SRS).jpg|Barbara Ann Minerva was transformed into the Cheetah. Deathstroke (SRS).jpg|Slade Wilson is Deathstroke, the world's greatest mercenary. Katana (SRS).png|Tatsu Yamashiro is a widow who has taken up the Soultaker to become Katana. Killer Croc (SRS).jpg|Weylon Jones has a skin condition that makes him Killer Croc. Reverse-Flash West (SRS).png|Daniel West is the brother of Iris West who became unstable after the collapse of his family, and so he became a speedster to go back in time and kill his father before the ruin of his family. Teen Titans Nightwing (SRS).png|Dick Grayson is the adopted son of Batman, the Nightwing. Kid Flash (SRS).png|Wally West is the son of Daniel West, but has been raised by his grandmother who posed as his mother. After learning Barry Allen is the Flash, he joined him as Kid Flash. Aqualad (SRS).png|Kaldur'ahm, or Jackson Hyde, is the son of Black Manta and the student of Aquaman. Arsenal (SRS).jpg|Roy Harper is the arrow wielding Arsenal. Beast Boy (SRS).jpg|Garfield Logan is the shapeshifting Beast Boy. Raven (SRS).jpg|Rachel Roth is the daughter of Trigon, a demon of the Netherrealm, but has chosen to become a hero called Raven. Starfire (SRS).jpg|Koriand'r is the tamaran warrior princess Starfire. Cyborg (SRS).png|Vic Stone is the bionic hero Cyborg. Terra (SRS).png|Tara Markov is the earth wielding Terra. Kid Flash II (SRS).jpg|Bar Torr is a time travelling speedster who becomes Kid Flash/Impulse/Bart Allen. Ravager (SRS).jpg|Rose Wilson is the daughter of Slade Wilson, who is the mercenary Ravager. Batgirl BG (SRS).png|Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Jim Gordon, who has become Batgirl. Batgirl CC (SRS).jpg|Cassandra Cain is the daughter of Dean Cain who has been trained into an assassin, before becoming Batgirl. Batgirl SB (SRS).jpg|Stephanie Brown is the daughter of Arthur Brown, the Cluemaster, who became Batgirl. Red Robin (SRS).jpg|Tim Drake is a child prodigy who grows up to become Red Robin. Wonder Girl (SRS).jpg|Cassie Sandsmark is the daughter of Zeus who is trained to become Wonder Girl. Superboy Jon (SRS).jpg|Jonathan Samuel Kent is the son of Clark Kent and Lois Lane, and was given similar powers to become Superboy. Superboy Kon (SRS).jpg|Kon-El is the clone of Kal-El and Lex Luthor who has become Superboy. Artemis (SRS).jpg|Evelyn Sharp is a fan of the Black Canary and became the hero Artemis. Miss Martian (SRS).jpg|M'gann M'orzz is a martian girl calling herself Miss Martian. Supergirl (SRS).jpg|Kara Danvers is an inhabitant of National City that was transformed into Supergirl. Blue Beetle (SRS).png|Jaime Reyes possesses the alien/magical scarab that allows him to become the Blue Beetle. Static (SRS).jpg|Virgil Hawkins is a young kid who has electrical powers that makes him Static. Robin (SRS).jpg|Damian Wayne is the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul who has become Robin. X-Men Professor X (SRS).jpg|Professor Charles Xavier is the principle of the School For Gifted Youngsters. Cyclops (SRS).jpg|Scott Summers is a young hero called Cyclops Iceman (SRS).jpg|Bobby Drake is a young hero called Iceman. Archangel (SRS).jpg|Warren Worthington was the hero Angel before being transformed into Archangel. Beast (SRS).jpg|Hank McCoy is a young mutant teacher whose attempt to hide his mutation turned him into a beast. Phoenix (SRS).jpg|Jean Grey is the all powerful Phoenix. Polaris (SRS).jpg|Lorna Dane is the daughter of Magneto who has become Polaris. Havok (SRS).jpg|Alex Summers is the brother of Scott who becomes Cyclops. Nightcrawler (SRS).jpg|Kurt Wagner is the son of Mystique who has become the Nightcrawler. Wolverine (SRS).png|After suffering amnesia, James Howlett has become the Wolverine. Storm (SRS).jpg|Ororo Munroe is the runaway hero Storm. Sunfire (SRS).jpg|Shiro Yoshida is the hotheaded hero Sunfire. Colossus (SRS).jpg|Peter Nicholas is the imposing Colossus. Shadowcat (SRS).jpg|Kitty Pryde is the ever plucky Shadowcat. Rogue (SRS).jpg|Anna Marie is the southern belle Rogue. Magneto (SRS).jpg|Max Eisenhardt is the morally dubious Magneto. Psylocke (SRS).jpg|Betsy Braddock is the sister of Captain Britain who is the mutant Psylocke. Dazzler (SRS).jpg|Alison Blaire is the pop star hero Dazzler. Longshot (SRS).png|Longshot is a former gladiator bred for Warworld who escapes to Earth and becomes a hero. Gambit (SRS).jpg|Remy LeBeau is the puckish rogue known as Gambit. Jubilee (SRS).jpg|Jubilation Lee is the fun loving Jubilee. Bishop (SRS).png|Lucas Bishop is a time traveler with fantastic powers. Cannonball (SRS).png|Sam Guthrie is the high soaring Cannonball. White Queen (SRS).png|Emma Frost is the White Queen. Mystique (SRS).jpg|Raven Darkholme is the adopted sister of Professor X who is the shapeshifter Mystique. Sabretooth (SRS).png|Victor Creed is the unhinged brother of Wolverine, who calls himself Sabretooth. Pixie (SRS).jpg|Megan Gwynn is the bubbly Pixie. Sunspot (SRS).png|Roberto Da Costa is the ever eccentric Sunspot. Magik (SRS).jpg|Amanda is the younger sister of Colossus, who wields a mystical sword to make her Magik. Domino (SRS).jpg|Neena Thurman is the luck manipulating Domino. X-23 (SRS).jpg|Laura Kinney is the clone and genetic daughter of Wolverine, who goes by X-23, or Wolverine. Blink (SRS).png|Clarice Ferguson is the teleporting Blink. M (SRS).png|Monet St. Croix is the all powerful M. Soviet Forces Teams Winter Guard RS Black Widow Natasha (SRS).jpg|Natasha Romanov is a master assassin for the Soviet Union who serves as a leader of the Black Widows. RS Black Widow Yelena (SRS).jpg|Yelena Belova is the half sister of Natasha who serves as her second in command. Red Wasp (SRS).jpg|Petra Laskov is a mutant with the power to alter her size, which lead to her recruitment as the Red Wasp. RS Colossus (SRS).jpg|Piotr Rasputin is the ever loyal Colossus, but he does have personal problems. RS Magik (SRS).jpg|Illyana Rasputina is the sister of Piotr who has been transformed by Limbo into Magik. RS Superman (SRS).png|Kal-El is the son of Jor-El, and a survivor of Krypton who was raised in isolation in Russia, before recently arriving as the new Superman. Red Star (SRS).jpg|Leonid Kovar is the nuclear powered hero Red Star. KGBeast (SRS).jpg|Anatoli Knyazev is a loyal soldier who became a hero after gaining a cybernetic arm. Titanium Man (SRS).png|Boris Bullski is an ambitious patriot who constructs a suit based on Crimson Dynamo. RS Winter Soldier (SRS).jpg|Josef-117 is one of the last surviving Winter Soldiers of Moscow. Red Guardian (SRS).jpg|Alexi Shostakov is a heroic russian, who was given the super soldier serum that turns him into the Red Guardian. Crimson Dynamo (SRS).jpg|Ivan Vanko is the son of Anton Vanko, the original Crimson Dynamo. RS Supergirl (SRS).jpg|Kara Zor-El is the cousin of Kal-El, who serves the Soviets as Supergirl. RS Batman (SRS).png|Adamska Ivankoff is the son of a family killed by capitalists, leading him to join the Soviets as Batman. RS Wonder Woman (SRS).png|Diana Troy's exile to man's world landed her in Russia, becoming Wonder Woman. Terrorist Teams Black Dragons Kano (SRS).png|Kano is the leader of the Black Dragons. Tremor (SRS).png|Tremor is an Earth Elemental loyal to Kano. Crime Syndicate Ultraman (SRS).jpg|Kal-Il is a Kryptonian survivor who spent decades on the Earth as Ultraman, Kal-El's mortal enemy. Owlman (SRS).png|Lincoln March is a man who learnt he is really Thomas Wayne, Jr., the firstborn son of Thomas Wayne and his first wife Catherine Elliot. His father learnt his mother was unfaithful to him and subsequently divorced, both unaware that Catherine was pregnant. She named him Lincoln, before marrying Deacon March. Growing up, he eventually joined the Court of Owls, becoming the Owlman, his half-brother Batman's deadliest enemy. Johnny Quick (SRS).png|Johnny Thawne is the ancestor of the Reverse-Flash, who went through a similar transformation as the Flash into a speedster, becoming Johnny Quick. Deathstorm (SRS).jpg|The Deathstorm is an antithesis to Firestorm. Atomica (SRS).jpg|Rhonda Pineda is the girlfriend of Johnny who was exposed to Pym Particles, permanently causing her to change size. Power Ring (SRS).jpg|Jordan Harrison is a weak willed janitor who gains the Power Ring of Volthoom. CSA Superwoman (SRS).jpg|A hybrid clone of Donna Troy and Lois Lane, Superwoman is the lover of Ultraman. She chose the name Mary Jane for herself. Hand Kingpin (SRS).jpg|Wilson Fisk is the almighty Kingpin. Horsemen of the Apocalypse Apocalypse (SRS).jpg|En Sabah Nur is the apocalypse of the Earth. Hydra Hive (SRS).jpg|Hive is the first inhuman, the unspoken one, and creator of Hydra. Red Skull (SRS).jpg|Johann Schmidt is the Red Skull. Crossbones (SRS).jpg|Brock Rumlow is a rogue SHIELD agent that joined Hydra. Madame Hydra (SRS).jpg|Ophelia Sarkissian is the ever loyal Madame Hydra. Sin (SRS).jpg|Sinthea "Sin" Schmidt is the daughter of the Red Skull. Overman (SRS).jpg|During World War II, Kal-Il served Hydra as Overman, Kal-L's mortal enemy. Kryptonian Military Guild Zod (SRS).png|Zod is the leader of the Sword of Rao. Faora (SRS).jpg|Faora is the ever loyal lieutenant of Zod. Doomsday (SRS).png|Doomsday is a violent creature with an origin as Krypton's deadliest predator. Cyborg Superman Zor (SRS).jpg|Zor-El escaped to Earth, where he went into hiding. He was found by Brainiac, and turned into the Cyborg Superman. Brainiac (SRS).jpg|Brainiac is the Kryptonain computer that now hunts the galaxy for knowledge. League of Assassins Ras Al Ghul (SRS).jpg|Ra's Al Ghul is the immortal leader of the League of Assassins. Talia Al Ghul (SRS).jpg|Talia Al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's, a former lover of Bruce Wayne, and the mother of Damian Wayne. Nyssa Raatko (SRS).png|Nyssa Raatko is the daughter of Ra's and an ally of Green Arrow. Orphan David (SRS).jpg|David Cain is the father of Cassandra, who fights for the League as their Orphan. Cheshire (SRS).jpg|Jade Nguyen is the Cheshire of the League, but is torn by her infatuation with Roy Harper. Kirigi (SRS).jpg|Kirigi is a member of the League in charge of training, meaning he's the man that trained Bruce Wayne. Legion of Doom Scarecrow (SRS).jpg|Jonathan Crane is the fear obsessed Scarecrow. Ocean Master (SRS).jpg|Orm Marius is the half brother of Aquaman, the Ocean Master. Joker (SRS).png|Joker is the psychotic madman of Gotham. Circe (SRS).jpg|Circe is the Witch that has challenged the Amazons for centuries. Black Manta (SRS).jpg|A human orphan that was raised in Atlantis, David's social ineptitude lead to him becoming the Black Manta. Penguin (SRS).jpg|Oswald Cobblepott is a childhood friend of Thomas Wayne, but when he learnt the downfall of his family was orchestrated was orchestrated by Thomas' father Patrick, he became the crime lord known as the Penguin. Dr Light (SRS).jpg|Doctor Arthur Light is a physicist who's expertise with Light lead him down the path of a villain. Grodd (SRS).png|Grodd is a super-intelligent gorilla that is capable of controlling minds. Clayface (SRS).jpg|Basil Karlo is an actor who became distraught over a remake made of his award winning movie, Clayface. When he tried to stop the production, he was turned into Clayface itself. Metallo (SRS).jpg|John Corben had an operation that turned him into the Kryptonite Hearted Metallo. Mr Freeze (SRS).jpg|Victor Fries' attempt to save his wife Nora resulted in him becoming Mr. Freeze. Bizarro (SRS).jpg|Bizarro is one of many clones of Kal-El that proved unstable. Black Adam (SRS).png|Black Adam is the fallen champion of Shazam. Solomon Grundy (SRS).jpg|Cyrus Gold's death in the swamps lead to him being resurrected by mysterious forces into Solomon Grundy. Zoom (SRS).png|Hunter Zolomon is a convicted serial killer whose death in the electrocution chair during a particle accelerator explosion turns him into the speedster Zoom. Reverse Flash DW (SRS).png|Daniel West is the brother of Iris West, who is obsessed with changing the past as the Reverse-Flash Reverse Flash ET (SRS).png|Eobard Thawne is the Reverse-Flash, the Flash's greatest enemy. Godspeed (SRS).jpg|August Heart is an old friend of Barry's who slowly transformed into the mad killer known as Godspeed. Black Mask (SRS).jpg|Roman Sionis is the Black Mask Prometheus (SRS).jpg|Prometheus is a man bent on ending order. Darkseid (SRS).jpg|Uxas is the Darkseid, the ruler of Apokolips. Masters of Evil * Ultron * Moonstone * Scorpion * Baron Zemo * Beetle * Doctor Doom * Loki * Kingpin * Bullseye * Daken * Ares * Ragnarok Sinister Six * Vulture * Doctor Octopus * Electro * Sandman * Green Goblin * Mysterio Alien Outsiders Teams Covenant * The Arbiter * Garrus Vakarian * Liara T'Soni * Tali'Zorah * Urdnot Wrex * Grunt * Legion * Mordin Solus * Samara * Thane Krios * EDI * Javik Edenia * Jade * Kitana * Sindel Guardians of the Galaxy * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Star-Lord Horde * Nerzhul * Grom Hellscream * Gul'dan * Blackhand * Durotan * Orgrim Doomhammer * Thrall * Drek'thar * Rexxar * Draka * Garona Halforcen * Garrosh Hellscream * Kilrogg Deadeye * Aggralan Draenei * Velen * Yrel Inhumans * Black Bolt * Medusa * Crystal * Ahura * Luna * Inferno * Ulysses Netherrealm * Noob Saibot * Quan Chi * Shinnok Outworld * Baraka * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra/Torr * Goro * Kintaro * Kotal Kahn * Mileena * Rain * Reptile * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sheeva * Skarlet * Tanya * Triborg Protoss * Alarak * Artanis * Karax * Rohana * Selendis * Talandar * Vorazun * Zeratul Zerg * Abathur * Alexei Stukov * Dehaka * Izsha * Sarah Kerrigan * Zagara Trivia * Interestingly, Spencer's initials were used in the title. SRS = Spencer's Red Son or Spencer Reid Sullivan. Bring on the Criminal Minds jokes! LOL *Before anyone puts out any negative comments, I want it be made clear that User:Jacky 50A allowed me to work on this after seeing a prototype of my work. *The Three Alternate Universes: Future, Alternate, and Counter are based on three concepts. **Counter Earth is based on CW's Earth two, such as Barry Allen isn't the Flash and that Vibe is instead Reverb. It will also have New 52 Earth two, such as Val-Zod as Superman. It will also have aspects of Ultimate Marvel, such as Ultimatum, and Age of Apocalypse, where En Sabah Nur will rule a huge chunk of the world. Another is aspect of several Secret Wars Mini Series, like Inferno and Spider-Island. Inspired by Injustice, the history of this Earth causes it's many heroes to take sides in a superhero civil war. **Alternate Earth is based on Flashpoint, with darkly alternate heroes, such as Thomas Wayne being Batman, and the Warlords of Draenor, where the Orcs were never corrupted by Fel magic. It will also have aspects of Gods And Monsters, with various people becoming strange versions of these heroes. *A lot of the universe is inspired by other works: **Bruce Banner changed to David Banner is a reference to the old TV Show. **Susan Storm being She-Hulk is a reference to User:Artemis Thorson's Gods and Marvels Blog. **Jessica Drew being Black Widow is a reference to the Ultimate Universe. **Gwen Stacy being Spider-Woman is a reference to Spider-Gwen. **The Modern Age Superman is a reference to the Rebirth Superman being an alternate universe Superman whose taken the alias Clark White. **Hal Jordan as the Golden Age Green Lantern is a reference to Hal Jordan (Earth-RSR). **The DC aspect is heavily inspired by DC Rebirth, the New 52, the CW, Injustice, Smallville, and DC Extended Universe. **The Marvel aspect is heavily inspired by All New All Different Marvel (And how I think it should be concerning Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker with Mary Jane Watson, Hank Pym, Thor Odinson, the Fantastic Four, and Rhodey), the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and some fancasts I found to be interesting twists. **Josef-117 is the Master Chief. ** Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Earth-SRS Category:Realities